Show Me Where Forever Dies
by Apjones428
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to rebuild. Coulson and his team is trying to find their path in the chaos that ensues with Hydra. Ward is left to his thoughts. And Agent Ana Williams is ordered to assist Coulson on his path. She has an attention to detail like none other, almost as if it is inhuman. Will she help weave the team back together while dealing with her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own...sadly. **

**AU since I'm sure my version will not be what Season 2 entails. However, I hope you enjoy. Side note, this is not a songfic however music does play a large part in it. Read and review! The song in this chapter is Human by Christina Perry. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>

Grant Ward walked quietly down the hall with guards on either side of him. His hands were secured behind his back and his eyes shifted around, taking in the hallway around him. He had no intentions of running, however, he was merely curious.

Since being captured and told of Garrett's death, he had been doing a lot of thinking. He didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. but he didn't identify with Hydra either. Thanks to May, he couldn't tell anyone of this thoughts though. The doctors say that he will slowly regain the ability to speak but it would take time.

He was currently being transferred to a new cell inside the high security prison the government had put him in. He wondered how this solitary confinement would be different than the last two.

Ward and the guards rounded the last corner and he waited until the guard punched in a code and scanned his fingerprint before they entered a large room. Ward looked around surprised to find it lined with cells, most of them occupied.

The guards pushed him forward. Looking sideways, Ward saw that most of the cells were filled with well-known Hydra agents. The guards led him toward an open cell on the far wall. As the guards unlocked his restraints, he kept his eyes forward and eyes down, a sign of submission. Regardless, as soon as his cuffs were undone, the guards shoved him forward and closed his cell quickly. The lead guard came over and stood in front of the bards.

"Before you get any ideas…" he chucked a small stone at the bars. Instantly the room lit up with a bright flash and the scent of electricity flew through the air. The guard smiled at Ward. "Be careful where you place your hands."

The guards turned and left the room. Quiet chatter began among the inmates but Ward heard nothing interesting. Standing as close to the bars as he dared, he searched the room for clues. There was a single table with two chairs in the center of the room. Cells lined the outer rim except for two doors, one to Ward's left and one to his right. The inmates seemed friendly to one another based on their conversations, even if they couldn't see everyone they were having a conversation with. Ward looked at the cell directly across from him, and to his surprise, saw a woman sitting with her back to the wall, staring off into space.

Ward frowned. Why was a woman here in an all-male prison? She must be very dangerous or there were special circumstances surrounding her. Ward figured it must be the latter as the woman didn't seem to pose a physical threat. She looked to barely 5'3" and seemed of average build, although he knew that could be deceiving. From what he could tell she had brown hair that had a curl to it and fair skin. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Ward made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Making another scan of the block and finding nothing interesting, Ward sat down on his cot. He was about to lean back against the wall to relax and mull over his new situation when he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he saw the woman looking directly at him with a piercing stare. Her dark eyes were unblinking and Ward felt as though she could see everything he tried to hide from the world: his brothers, Garrett, Coulson, his betrayal, Skye…

Just as suddenly, she looked away. Ward shook off the feeling of being transparent and leaned back against the wall. But now, he couldn't relax.

Ward was lying on his cot, hands folded over his chest, when the lights out call sounded in the cell block. He had spent the remainder of his day doing strength exercises and contemplating what he might say once his interrogations started. He assumed that would be tomorrow.

Ward had been lying in the dark for about 10 minutes when the pinging started. At first he thought it might be the pipes in the walls, but then he noticed a pattern to them. In Morse code it was spelling….something. He sat up and paid closer attention. The pinging was coming from a cell, although he couldn't tell which one. He managed to pick out the last two letters, A and D. He frowned. What could that mean?

The pinging stopped and there was utter silence in the cell block. Ward tensed up involuntarily. If the inmates were communicating with each other, what were they planning? He waited, but nothing happened for a solid two minutes. Then he heard a soft voice, singing a gentle song. It was the woman he had observed earlier.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days if that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

Ward's eyes closed as her voice drifted over him.

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

The woman's voice held a deep emotion to it, bringing the words of the song to life. His thoughts began to turn to the one woman who had made him question everything. Skye.

_I can do it, I can do it, I can do it…_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

Ward's breath caught in his throat. Opening his eyes, he turned his head in the direction of the woman's cell, willing his eyes to see something. From the single security light hanging high above the interrogation table, he could make out her form in the same spot it was before, with her back against the wall, but he couldn't see any more details.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of the world_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

Before everything had turned to hell, Skye had called him robot. Ward shook his head, trying to get the images of her out of his head. The woman kept singing…to him it felt like.

_I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it…_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

The woman's voice died away, but still ringing in Ward's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pressure in his chest.

_I can take so much_

_Til I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

A single tear fell from Ward's eyes. Reaching up, he felt the moisture with his fingertips, examining the foreign object. He turned and looked across to the woman's cell again. She had placed her hands up to her eyes and seemed to be pressing them there. Ward matched her pose and fought to keep his emotions in check.

The cell block remained silent the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ward's eyes snapped open. A loud clanging sound echoed throughout the cell block. Sitting up he saw the woman being handcuffed and led out of her cell. She walked like a solider, back straight, chin up, eyes forward. She seemed calm.

The guards walked her to the table in the middle of the room and attached her cuffs to a chain under the table. She sat down. The guards stood on either side of her while a suited man entered on the other side of the room. Approaching the woman he sat down across from her and opened a file. Looking up, he scrutinized the woman for a minute. Glancing back at her Ward saw she remained composed and observed the man as well.

The man cleared his throat. "Agent Williams, you are accused of being a Hydra conspirator and of killing Agent Scott. How do you plead?" The man pursed his lips and waited for Williams to answer.

"Not guilty." Her voice was cool and younger than Ward anticipated. "To the first charge." The suited man raised his eyebrows.

"So you admit to killing Agent Scott? Your own partner?" Williams just watched the man instead of answering. He frowned. "Agent, answer the question."

"Does your wife know you are cheating on her Agent Anderson?" Williams merely cocked her head to the side as she waited for the suited man to respond. Ward felt his own eyebrows raise at her question. How would she know something like that? Anderson's face had drained of color and his hands had become fists. He glanced up at the guards before addressing Williams again.

"We are not here to talk about me Williams. Now answer the question!"

"I guess not then. Yes, I killed Agent Scott." Anderson regarded the woman before him silently, the color slowly returning to his face. Likewise, she watched him back. "Are we having a staring contest or do you have more questions, agent?"

"Why did you do it?" Anderson spat at her. "You had worked side by side for years. What changed?"

Williams watched Anderson for a moment before looking down at the table in front of her. "He did."

Anderson stood and slammed his hands on the table, his anger palpable. Williams didn't flinch but just looked up at the man.

"Enough of the cryptic answers! I don't have time for this. Why did you kill your partner?"

Williams' eyes flashed. "I saved him," she seethed.

"Saved him!?" Anderson practically laughed in her face. "From what? You shot him point blank!"

"I saved him from having to choose." Ward almost missed what Williams said it was so quiet.

"Choose what?" Anderson leaned over the table.

Williams glanced up at the man. "From making the wrong choice. Scott was Hydra."

Anderson scoffed. "Bullshit. He was one of the best agents we had."

"No he wasn't. You never had him. When I shot him, it was because he asked me to follow him. To be with him. To become Hydra. He thought I would go with him."

"And why didn't you?"

Williams stood up to meet Anderson, although her hands kept her tethered to the table. Anderson held up a hand to the guards as they moved to push Williams back into her seat.

"I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am here to protect the millions who can't protect themselves. I will NEVER be Hydra." Williams fixed Anderson with an intense stare.

"How did you know Scott was Hydra?"

Williams sat back down. "The same way I know you are being unfaithful." She looked ruefully from the table to Anderson. "I read him."

Anderson scrutinized the woman sitting before him. "I was unaware your…skill set was so detailed."

"Of course its detailed Agent Anderson. I'm trained that way."

Anderson nodded and pushed back from the table. "Put her back in her cell." He turned and left the cell block. As the guards began undoing the chain keeping Williams to the table, Ward noticed that Williams seemed to notice he'd been watching. Although she wasn't looking directly at him, her head was down and turned slightly his way. The guards lifted her to her feet and as they did, she glanced up. Her dark brown eyes bored into his.

Then her back was to him and the guards led her back into her cell. She waited until the cuffs were off and she laid flat on her cot, staring up at the ceiling.

It was after lunch when the guards came for him. Standing, he allowed them to handcuff his hands and his feet. He shuffled toward the table in the center of the cell block and waited while the guards secured him to it before sitting. He could feel Agent Williams' eyes on him but he sat straight and stared ahead at the door in front of him. The same suited man from that morning entered and sat across from him with a file.

"I know you are having difficulty speaking still so this will be short." Agent Anderson placed a single sheet of paper and a very dull pencil on the table in front of Ward. "You will write your answers. Understood?"

Ward nodded.

"Good. When did you turn into a Hydra sleeper agent?"

Ward reached for the pencil. The guards on either side of him shifted uneasily. He paused for a second watching them out of the corner of his eyes.

_I was recruited by Garrett into Hydra when I was 17. _

"Hydra is being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Are you still loyal to them?"

_I was never loyal to Hydra, only to Garrett._

Agent Anderson sat back and regarded Ward. "You are a dangerous man, Ward. Now that Garrett is gone, who will you serve?"

Ward stared down at the paper. Who was he now? He didn't know.

Ward placed the pencil on the table again.

"That is the question now isn't it?" Anderson stood up and turned to leave. "Until next time, Agent Ward."


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, I don't own AoS. I do own Agent Williams. This chapter features Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney. It will probably be the last long song featured for awhile. I will be introducing the other characters soon. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>

Ward waited until the lights went out in the cell block and counted the seconds until 9 minutes and 30 seconds had passed. Then he took out the plastic fork they had given him with his dinner and began to spell out his request to the woman across the way: M-I-S-T-A-K-E-S.

He waited. Silence ensued for long enough that Ward began to wonder if maybe he'd broken an unspoken rule system. But then he heard her voice calling out to him.

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

Ward turned his head toward Williams' cell as she began to tap a beat out on the cement floor.

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway…and I'm on the couch_

Ward closed his eyes and imagined the look Skye had given him as he had confessed his feelings to her. She had been truly disgusted with him. He leaned his head back and pressed his lips together.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove whose right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night _

_You're just passing me by_

Ward swallowed against the bile that had risen in his throat. Opening his eyes and looking around his new reality, he found himself shaking his head.

_And I'm gonna find my way _

_Back to your side_

_Like ships in the night…_

Williams' let the last note ring in the air before she fell silent. Turning her head toward Agent Ward's cell she looked for a sign from him. In the dim light available, she saw him leaned back against the wall and his hands on his knees in front of him. As if sensing her, he turned his head and gave her a small nod.

* * *

><p>Ward had just finished his breakfast (placing the plastic fork back on his tray so he wasn't found keeping it any longer than needed) when the door at the far end of the cell block opened and Agent Anderson entered. He looked furious but motioned to the guards to retrieve whatever prisoner he wanted to interrogate that day.<p>

The guards moved toward Agent Williams' cell. She stood as the guards activated her cell door. The guards entered the cell to cuff her when Agent Anderson interrupted them.

"Those won't be necessary." Surprised, the guards stood back and let Agent Williams pass through the door of her cell unchained.

She walked calmly to the table but didn't sit. Instead, she stood to address Agent Anderson. He threw a file down on the table.

"You've been acquitted of all charges. You have a new assignment."

Williams reached out and picked up the file to start reading it. After a few moments, she looked up at Agent Anderson.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Williams turned around and continued reading the file. Anderson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting for her to be done.

Ward was watching Williams carefully. She furrowed her brow and took in the information in front of her. She seemed to finish reading the material but before turning back around, her eyes slid over to meet his. Ward met her gaze. She searched his face for a moment and turned back around to Agent Anderson.

"I'll be off then." Anderson nodded and turned around to leave, Williams following him. She didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Ana Williams drove down a dusty road in a borrowed Jeep from the containment facility she had been released from. She took a deep breath of fresh air. Her assigned mission had been vague but no less than she had expected since S.H.I.E.L.D. had crumbled under the attempt of takeover from Hydra. The file had a short list of suspected loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a much longer list of suspected loyal Hydra agents. The mission was a simple help rebuild the organization.

So here she was, driving down a lonely barely existent road to find a place she knew didn't technically exist. She had met Nick Fury once, several years ago. She had suspected that he was…uncomfortable…with her ability to read people. Thus he had kept their conversation short. But she had been given opportunities in the academy and supreme missions since that meeting. She knew she had made an impression on him. She smiled. She had no doubt he wasn't really dead, contrary to what the world thought.

Pulling into an empty stretch of deserted field that was possibly dustier than the road, she cut the engine and looked around. A few clumps of grass and some birds in the distance. That was all that was before her. Perfect.

Reaching into the backseat, she pulled out her small duffel and got out of the Jeep. She took precisely 73 steps in front of the vehicle and stopped. The dust kicked up around her boots and the sun beat down on her neck. She pushed her aviators up on top of her head and dropped her bag. She waited a few more moments, but other than the wind picking up a little around her, nothing else happened. She reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled out her Glock 42, firing two bullets into the air above her.

Immediately a flurry of activity rushed up around her. An automatic machine gun rose in front of her and to both sides, turning to face her. She dived to the side of their warning shots and rolled in front of a hidden camera with her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge drawn. Pointing it at the camera, she held up her weapon.

"I don't mean any harm. I just needed to get your attention." She slid the safety on the gun and slowly lowered it to the ground. Rising again slowly, she looked directly into the camera. "I need to speak with you Agent Coulson."

Ana counted the seconds of silence that ensued. 97 seconds passed as she waited. A door leading into the ground began to rise to her right and a tight-lipped Asian woman came out to meet her. She was holding a weapon pointed directly at Ana's head.

This must be the infamous Agent May. Ana turned her head towards the woman but kept the rest of her body still. The woman stepped out of the doorway with the gun still trained on Ana.

"Drop your badge and walk in front of me." Ana complied and moved slowly toward the door to the underground. The concrete steps led down far enough all Ana could see what the occasional fluorescent light illuminating the stairwell. "Don't try anything." The door slid shut behind them.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ana saw that the bunker was mainly a series of rooms located off the fairly wide hallway. Efficient.

"Turn left here." May's voice directed her toward one of the doors. They walked through a set of double doors into a large hangar. Ana's eyebrows lifted as she saw a massive black plane before her with its cargo doors open.

"In."

Ana walked up the ramp and was met with another Agent. This one was a black man with an immaculately trimmed beard. He also had a gun trained on her and lifted it towards the spiral staircase, beckoning her up. The pair of them led her through the living space of the plane before they ascended yet another spiral staircase. The woman opened the door to an office and Ana met the eyes of Agent Coulson for the first time.

Ana had always been aware of her ability to take in the smallest details and paint a picture from a very young age. Sometimes it had helped her through the foster system and sometimes it had hurt her. It was not something she could shut off and she learned to use it to her advantage. It was a matter of seconds before she was done analyzing the situation in front of her.

Inside the office were two other agents, both of whom she did not know. They were both women. One was dark haired with olive skin and a pissed off look on her face. The other was a sandy brunette and seemed distracted. She was biting at her thumb as Ana walked in. She quickly stopped.

Ana shifted back toward Coulson. His blue eyes penetrated hers. He was frowning. Her escorts kept their guns trained on her as she stood before them. She decided to just go ahead and dive on in.

"Director."

Coulson's eyebrow quirked up at her comment. "Well you certainly have my attention. You called me agent earlier. Why the change?"

Ana pointed at a small black cube sitting behind Coulson on a shelf. If you didn't know any better, it might look just like a souvenir or an ornament of some sort. But Ana had seen it in Director Fury's office a long time ago. If it was here, that could only mean one thing.

"Logical deduction."

A knock on the door brought Agent Koenig carrying Ana's duffle, badge and disassembled weapon. He set them on Coulson's desk and turned to face Ana, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Agent Williams!"

Ana met his warmth with a small smile of her own. Nodding her head to him, she responded, "Agent Koenig."

"You know each other?" The Asian woman asked. She sounded inquisitive but her face remained stoic.

Koenig nodded. "She's one of the best sir." Turning and giving Ana a small nod, he left the room. Ana turned her attention back to Coulson.

"Interesting. Explain, please." Coulson sat down behind his desk and folded his hands.

"Agent Ana Williams of S.H.I.E.L.D. Specialist. 8 years of service. Level 8."

"Level 8? You are young for that level. How'd you raise through the ranks that fast?"

Ana took a breath. Her abilities were not a secret but a well-kept truth throughout S.H.I.E.L.D. But things were changing.

"I'm able to read people, situations, and context better than most. I also know how to handle said people, situations, and contexts better. It's served me well."

"I've heard of you." The black man spoke to her left.

"Agent Trip, explain."

"Garrett spoke of a specialist pair, a man and a woman. Most people had never seen them and thus didn't believe they existed. It's said they were a pretty deadly force."

Coulson turned back to Ana. "You have a partner? Where is he?"

"Had a partner. I no longer do."

"What happened?"

"I shot him."

The silence that followed her statement was expected. Coulson's next question wasn't what she anticipated, however.

"Can you explain more about this 'reading' that you do?"

Ana opened her mouth to give her normal recitation, but then decided against it and closed her mouth again. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's easier if I show you." She met Coulson's eyes again. He nodded at her.

Ana began to motion around the room, starting with the distracted brunette.

"The woman to my left is only half-listening to this conversation. Her mind is clearly elsewhere. I suspect she is worried about somebody important to her and is trying to work through a problem in her head. Which means she is probably a science graduate. Based on those you surround yourself with, I'm going to venture a guess at Agent Simmons. Which begs the question of where is Agent Fitz?" Ana pointed at the olive skinned brunette. "This one is angry. And very clearly doesn't trust me, especially now that she knows I've shot and killed my ex-partner. However, she has a deep loyalty to you and is willing to hear me out. Not a graduate of the academy but still working on training. She moves stiffly as though her muscles are sore so I'm assuming one of my escorts is personally training her. Also based on the wear of her fingertips and nails, I'd say she is pretty good around technology. I'm going to label her a techie."

Ana nodded her head at the Asian woman to her right. "Agent Melinda May. It's surprising you got her out in the field again after what I read about in Budapest. But that's another story. She's here for the long haul now. She hides her emotions quite well, but that's pretty well known. What's not as well-known is how she feels about you, sir. I'm pretty sure you have an idea about that. She's proud of the angry one over there and worried about how everyone is coping with the new situation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Which brings us over to this gentleman." Ana nodded her head to the right towards the black man. "He is a true specialist. He will follow the orders you give him, especially after the disappointment that was his last SO. He has a good heart and a conscience which isn't always what S.H.I.E.L.D. has looked for in their past specialists. He is, as they say, a team player. And as you've already pointed out, his name is Agent Trip…or Triplett according to official records."

Triplett was shaking his head. "How'd you know Garrett was my SO?" Ana turned her head to look up at him.

She shrugged a shoulder. "The way you spoke about him." She turned back to Coulson.

"And now you Director Coulson. You are hiding something from your team. Nothing deadly, but it keeps you up at night. The people in this room, with the exception of me, you have a fierce loyalty to and you will protect them at all costs when you can. But you are beginning to feel overwhelmed with your task and even the comfort of your team isn't enough anymore."

Ana took a deep breath and looked around the room. "How'd I do?"

The silence in the room was deafening this time. Agent Simmons had gone back to chewing her nail but was watching Ana with a new interest. The techie was considering Ana with a furrowed brow and was running the edge of her fingertips along her palm, as if trying to sense what Ana had seen. Agent May might have looked as stoic as ever to the untrained eye but Ana could tell she had shaken her. Trip seemed okay with the whole situation.

Coulson looked almost angry. Glancing around the room he stood again.

"Everyone out. Sit down Agent Williams."

May went to protest but stopped at the look Coulson gave her. The group began to shuffle toward the door. The olive skinned brunette stopped next to Ana.

"My name is Skye by the way."

Ana nodded at her. "Nice to meet you Skye."

And with that, Ana was alone with the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson's blue eyes pierced Ana's dark brown ones. She remained silent, waiting for the director to break it.

"How'd you do that?"

Ana shrugged. "It's just something I've always been able to do. Trust me, before S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up as a kid, I was constantly getting beat up for telling things how they were."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if I can trust you."

Ana leaned back in her chair and regarded the director. He looked tired, as she had noticed before, but there was something else there as well. An…awareness that the fight was larger than he could imagine.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Coulson nodded and gave her a small smile.

"What brings you to this base, Agent Williams?"

Ana reached down and retrieved her file from her pack. "This." She handed it to him. He took it from her and gave her mission a quick glance.

"But how did you figure out where we were?"

"Logical deduction. I'm the youngest level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had. Part of that was because Fury trusted me with information."

"How often did you meet with Fury?"

"Only once, when I was at the academy." Coulson's eyebrows furrowed and he gave her a quizzical look. Ana sighed and folded her hands. "I assume that I made him uncomfortable. He was aware of my talent because I used them on him. However, he also knew the value behind them."

Coulson nodded. Silence descended upon them again. Ana could see Coulson was having a mental war with himself about her. She turned and looked at a surveillance screen of the perimeter of the base. The sun was setting.

"Do you want my help, Director Coulson? Because if you don't, I have Hydra bases to track down and destroy."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Infiltrating them. Then breaking them apart, piece by piece."

Ana met the director's eyes and held them. She wanted to work for him and with him, but knew that it was a possibility she would have to do this mission on her own. Coulson held her gaze.

"We are full in the base but lucky for you, there was a bunk that opened up on the bus. You can throw your bag in there."

She nodded and stood with the director, following him to the door.

"Ward's old bunk." It wasn't a question. Coulson stopped and turned around to face her. He hadn't realized how much shorter she was.

"I might regret this, but, how did you know?"

Ana shrugged. "News travels."

Coulson narrowed his eyes but turned back around and led her down the spiral staircase again.

* * *

><p>"I like her."<p>

"I don't trust her."

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She read you like a book."

"I'm gonna read you like a book…"

Coulson walked into the briefing room on the base. He had left Agent Williams to unpack her belongings in her bunk. Agent Koenig was waiting for her so they could go through orientation. He had no doubt she'd pass with flying colors. Currently Trip and May were arguing over his newest recruit. Skye was hanging back watching the two of them go at it. Simmons had disappeared, probably back to the lab. Coulson sighed. May and Trip turned to face him at the noise, quelling their heated discussion.

"Agent Ana Williams is our newest recruit." Trip just turned and smiled at May. Frowning, May turned back to Coulson.

"Is that wise?"

"Best decision I've made all week." With that, Coulson turned and left the briefing room. May followed him. Trip just shook his head and smiled at Skye before heading for their lounge space. Skye placed her tablet down on the table and began to pull up everything she could find on Agent Ana Williams.

She was an orphan that S.H.I.E.L.D. had picked up and trained. Skye furrowed her brow at that. Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. be interested in a small child? Unfortunately she didn't find anything else in the file that would answer that question. Ana had excelled at the academy and had been placed on several covert missions. Skye spent some time researching Agent Scott, the partner Ana had spoken of. She found exemplary information on him, which made her frown more. If he had been Hydra, he had hid it well. But, according to Skye's research, the two had worked well together. "Until she shot him, I guess." Skye muttered to herself. There was no red flags in Ana's file until she had been held for suspicion of being a double agent. She had been released yesterday. Sighing, Skye turned the tablet off. She guessed that she would just have to work with the new recruit until she could feel comfortable around her. Skye had the feeling that wouldn't take long though. She already liked her.

"Any questions?" Skye jumped and looked up to find Ana watching her and leaning against the doorframe to the room. She had a lanyard around her neck.

"Not yet."

Ana nodded at the slightly younger woman. "Let me know when you do." With that, Ana turned around and left Skye to her thoughts.


End file.
